crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaws of Darkness
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the blue gem elsewhere. |relictimes = : 2:21.00 : 1:59.21 : 1:36.26 |developertime = 1:36.07 (Ryan S.) |bonus = N. Cortex, Tawna |prev = Lights Out |next = Castle Machinery }}So you disliked Temple Ruins? You'll hate Jaws of Darkness! There are more death traps and vicious snakes - to avoid them, move carefully. Don't forget to find Cortex's challenge stage with a KEY for reward! - Level description Jaws Of Darkness (しんでんの おくふかく lit. Deep into the Temple in Japanese) is the twenty-sixth level (including boss fights) and is the ninth level of the third island in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. The level takes place under Cortex Castle and is a major death-trap for trespassers trying to enter. It is the second and last ancient temple type of level. It is also the second and last stage in the game with a Cortex bonus round and key, which unlocks the secret level Fumbling in the Dark. The blue gem from Toxic Waste is required to clear this stage with its hidden clear gem. One of the Cortex bonus round tokens is in a hidden area, where platforms appear when Crash lands on the spot. Similar to in Temple Ruins and The High Road, a wumpa above a hole is a hint that there is a hidden path. Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - wooden *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate(only found in Cortex bonus round) *Iron Crate (only found in the blue gem path, the Tawna bonus round, and the Cortex bonus round) *Outline Crate(only found in Cortex bonus round) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Arrows: * Snakes: * Crushers: 12 * Spiders: * Torches: Stage parameters * Aku Aku Crates: 4 (3 hidden) * TNT Crates: 3 (1 hidden) * Other Crates: 59 (34 hidden, 60 in Remastered) * Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 21 * Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. * Cortex Bonus Round Crates: 25 (24 in Remastered) * Total Crates: 112 Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 16 Jaws Of Darkness-0 Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 16 Jaws Of Darkness-1514672062 Jaws of Darkness - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 24)|The Twenty-Sixth Level. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Jaws of Darkness 100% Gems & Key Walkthrough -HD 1080P-|The Twenty-Sixth Level Remastered. Crash Bandicoot - Jaws of Darkness Platinum Relic 22 26 Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *You've come to the temple again. The ancient cultures have left many secrets. Have you learned? If you lost your way, go where the apples lead to. Gallery jod1.png jod2.png jod3.png jod4.png jod5.png jod6.png jod7.png jod8.png jod9.png jod10.png jod11.png jod12.png jod13.png Jaws of Darkness Remastered.png|Remastered level. Jaws of Darkness.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Trivia *In the prototype, there is no blue gem and the path that requires the blue gem is not there. This is because gems were not present in the prototype. * This level has the most hidden boxes in the game. * The Cortex Bonus Round of this level is one of two bonus rounds in the game, alongside the Tawna Bonus Round in The High Road, where it is impossible to break all the crates by normal means: Near the end of the round, a Basic Crate appears directly under a ! Crate once activated and therefore, not breakable without falling into the abyss. ** As crates in the Bonus Rounds are required for box completion in the N. Sane Trilogy, this one is replaced with an Iron Crate. * This is the only level in the game where the gem requires a colored gem from a previous level. In all other gem paths (except for the green gem path in Castle Machinery which isn't required for box completion), the required gem is in a later level, requiring the player to return to the level to go for the gem. It's most likely that Naughty Dog wanted all of the gem paths to be this way, but this one is different because Jaws of Darkness was moved from the second island to the third island. **In the Japanese version, Road to Nowhere shares this property. es:Jaws of Darkness fr:Jaws of Darkness pt-br:Jaws of Darkness ru:Jaws of Darkness Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Gem Paths